


Whatever It Takes

by Winchesterprincessbride



Series: Whatever It Takes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: The reader, an Omega, has a rare disease called Turner-Singer syndrome which causes her heats to go out of control and lands her in the hospital every time. The only cure? An Alpha.   Since she doesn't have one, her only option is Alpha4, a Alpha-for-hire service.She is angry. She wants this to be quick and impersonal. And then she opens the door and meets Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

I remember the noise and bright lights of the ER and being disoriented and shaking with fever. The gripping pains in my stomach had me thrashing on the stretcher hard enough to tear out half of the tubes and wires attached to me.

I vaguely recall hearing my sister Terri screaming for help, then arms holding me down until darkness overtook me and everything went still and cold.

When I woke up again it was much quieter, and I opened my eyes gingerly, squinting against the bright light. I quickly surveyed my surroundings, catching sight of Terri folded up in a chair next to the bed, staring into space. She looked exhausted.

“T?” I whispered. “What happened?”

“What do you think?” she answered, her voice strained and tired. “Your heat came early. I found you passed out on the kitchen floor. You were burning up. You nearly died, Y/N.”

“Why does this keep happening?” I asked with a choked sob. “What is wrong with me?”

Terri shook her head, looking at me with sadness in her eyes. “I don’t know, but we’re not leaving until we get some answers. This is the third heat in a row you’ve ended up in the hospital. You can’t go on like this! If I have to go psycho big sister on these doctors, I will but I want to know what is going on.”

“So, Miss Y/N. I see from your chart that is your third heat-related hospitalization. Would you say the symptoms have been getting gradually worse?” This doctor wouldn’t even look me in the eye, so I didn’t have high hopes for this line of questioning.

“Yes,” I said simply, not bothering to waste words on a conversation that was going to get me nowhere. This guy was the third doctor that had been in to see me today, and none of them had anything worthwhile to say.

Thumbing through my chart, the doctor made some notes on a piece of paper, ignoring me and Terri for the moment. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. This one had a terrific bedside manner! Finally, he stood up and actually made eye contact for the first time since he’d entered the room.

“Do you know what’s wrong with Y/N?” Terri demanded, her patience at an end.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Your sister has Turner-Singer Syndrome,” he commented as if that explained everything.

I couldn’t help but snap at his casual answer. “And that means?”

“It’s a rare condition that affects about 1% of Omegas. It causes higher than normal hormone levels during heats. Suppressants are completely ineffective in controlling it, and the symptoms get worse with each subsequent heat,” the doctor told me. “The fevers can be life-threatening.”

“So if suppressants don’t work in controlling her heats, is there anything that will?” Terri asked him.

“Yes. An Alpha.”

“You’re kidding, right?” I snarled, my tone high pitched. “Well, obviously I don’t have one, that’s why I’m taking the damn suppressants in the first place! So what am I supposed to do, go out and beg some Alpha to knot me, because if I don’t I could die?”

“There are reputable agencies that handle this sort of thing…” the doctor began.

“Get the fuck out of my room!” I shrieked, grabbing the pretty blue vase of daisies my sister had purchased at the gift shop and chucking it at his head. He ducked as it hit the wall behind him and shattered, spraying him with water.

“I will have my nurse give you some information,” he said quickly as he backed out of the room.

“No, no way in hell!” I told my sister angrily after I had been discharged from the hospital. “I am not hiring some Alpha hooker to get me through my heats. It’s not happening.”

“Do you know any Alphas who can help you? Do you?” Terri replied, her cheeks red with frustration. “So unless you’re planning on hitting the bars, what choice do you have, Y/N? You heard the doctor! They are only gonna get worse! Stop being so damn stubborn and look at the damn website! Because next time I might not find you in time! I’m going home, I’d like to sleep in my own bed if it’s okay with you!” Her argument hung in the air as she stormed out of the room, and I simply gaped after her.

I heard my front door slam and I knew I was acting like a selfish brat because Terri had spent the last 3 days basically living at the hospital. Fishing the pamphlet out of my purse, I turned on my laptop and went to the company’s website, www.Alpha4.com.

It was simple enough to create an account, enter my credit card information, and fill out a very long and very detailed questionnaire about my likes, dislikes, and preferences. When I was finished, it said to check my email as I would shortly be receiving a welcome email with a contact number that I should call when I felt my heat starting. A “qualified” Alpha4 associate would be dispatched “to take care of my needs in a timely manner.”

“I can’t believe I am doing this,” I muttered to myself. “This has got to be a new low.”

I sent Terri a text.

I did it, I signed up! I hope you’re happy. If I catch a disease, I’m blaming you!

I should have had three months until my next heat hit. But my body had other ideas. A mere two months later I woke up sweaty and aching and I dialed the number I had saved to my contacts with shaking hands. “We will send someone right out.” The person had told me in a no-nonsense voice.

An hour later there was a knock at my door and I scrambled up to answer it, fearing who would be waiting on the other side. What if he was old? Or he smelled bad? I pulled the door open and just stood there, staring.

He was tall, dressed in faded jeans and work boots, wearing a red flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up over his muscled forearms. His scent hit me, and it was a combination of cinnamon and apples that smelled like freshly-baked pie. His moss green eyes gave me a once-over, and he smirked delightedly. 

Just the sight of him made my legs tremble and I could feel the slick gushing from my core. I leaned against the wall for support. I was suddenly furious. I hated this situation that I had been forced into, and I hated him. I wanted nothing more than to slap the smile off his smug face.

“Are you coming in or not?” I demanded.

“Anything you say, sweetheart,” he commented. His voice was rich and deep, and it sparked something in me.

“Don’t call me sweetheart!” I snapped, slamming the door shut behind him. “My name is Y/N. In fact, how about you talk as little as possible?”

“Want to get right to it, do you? I like that,” he leered, grinning at me.

“I’d rather not do this at all, but that’s not an option. What should I call you?” I asked, trying to fight the rising need of my heat.

“I’m Dean,” he replied, his arms crossed, just waiting.

“Bedroom, Dean. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is handsome and cocky, and she detests him on sight. But she needs him. But she feels angry and powerless, and he will bear the brunt of it.

“Lead the way, princess,” he said, giving me another flash of that cocky grin. “Damn you smell good. I could smell you from the lobby.”

I gritted my teeth in frustration. This guy was making an already embarrassing situation worse. “Did you look at my profile, Dean?” I asked quietly.

His shoulders loosened in a lazy shrug. “I glanced at it on the way over, why?”

“Because it says I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. So how about you do what I’m paying you for and stop talking?” I paused at the entrance to my bedroom, gesturing into it with one hand. “In here.”

The burning sensation in my belly worsened, as my heat started to flare uncontrollably in me. There was no holding back a groan as my stomach clenched in pain.

I looked over at Dean, and his eyes were dark with arousal. Taking a deep breath to calm my raging nerves, I stepped towards him until our bodies were just barely touching. I could feel his hard cock pressing into my belly.

I stared up at him, trying to ignore my body’s response. If I was going to get through this with my spirit intact, I had to look at this as a business transaction, nothing more. My stupid medical condition might be forcing me to pay for this Alpha, but I was still in control here, and I needed to make sure he knew it.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” I said impatiently, “Do I need to draw you a diagram?”

“You’ve got a really smart mouth for an Omega,” Dean commented in a hard voice.

I rolled my eyes. “Good thing you don’t have to like me to fuck me then, huh?” I knew I was being a colossal bitch right now, but I needed someone to vent my frustration on, and he was the only available target.

Something flashed in his eyes, and his big hands closed around my upper arms, pulling me against him as he leaned down to kiss me. When I realized his intent, I turned my head at the last second. “No. Don’t. No kissing.”

“Why not?” he asked curiously.

“I just don’t want you to. Don’t touch me more than you have to, okay?” He was entirely too attractive, and he smelled way too enticing. If I had any hope of getting through this, I needed it to be as impersonal as possible.

“Fine. Have it your way. Present, Omega,” he ordered in a commanding Alpha voice, unbuttoning his flannel and dropping it on the floor. I turned away and began to remove my clothes in silence. Once I was completely bare, I got on my hands and knees on the bed as I heard the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open.

The smell of my heat was heavy in the air, and I was becoming more feverish by the second. His large hands grabbed my hips, and I tensed as I felt the round head of him enter me. “Relax,” Dean grunted, and slid inside me. He was big and thick, and the stretch of him was incredible. I arched my back involuntarily to take him deeper, and he began to fuck me hard and fast.

“Harder, please!” I panted, ashamed that he could make me beg, and I heard him groan in response. I was so wet I could hear the slide of him through my slick, and I felt my pussy start to clench around his length as my orgasm approached. When his knot popped, I came with a hoarse scream and he followed a moment later, collapsing on my back and knocking the wind out of me.

We were locked together until his knot deflated, which was fine because I couldn’t move anyway. Finally, I felt his knot give, and I hissed, “Get off, your heavy,” and when he rolled off of me I headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

I cleaned up very quickly, not fighting the hot, angry, tears pouring down my face. I splashed water on my eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice that I had been crying. Throwing on a robe, I opened the door, and he was already dressed, waiting. “Will you need me again?” he asked.

I nodded, without speaking. “When?” was all he said.

“Eight…ten hours, maybe,” I said stiffly. Were we really making an appointment for sex? Really?

“I’ll be back in nine. Call the service if you need me sooner,” he said conversationally as if we were discussing the weather.

I couldn’t look at him. “Fine. You can let yourself out?” I asked as he stood up.

“Y/N?” I looked up at him when he said my name. “You could let yourself enjoy it, you know.”

“I’ll see you later,” I say, not bothering to answer him.

Dean shows up every eight hours for the next three days, fucking me through my heat. This is the first heat that doesn’t land me in the hospital. By the third day, we had the routine down pat. I hadn’t exactly warmed to him by the end, but I had toned down the bitchiness. After all, it wasn’t HIS fault I was in this situation. He was just doing the job I was paying him for.

And let’s be honest, if I had to pay an Alpha to knot me, it might as well be one that looks and smells as good as Dean. And he did have a point, sort of. While I wasn’t thrilled I had to resort to hiring an Alpha I might as well make the best of it. As soon as I found an Alpha of my own I would be done with Alpha4 anyway.

When I realized my heat was ending, I call the service and tell them I no longer need him to come. And I breathe a sigh of relief. The doctor was right. This crazy plan may just save my life.

Terri, of course, is fascinated and wants to hear all the details of my time with Dean. “I’m not telling you anything, so you can stop asking,” I snap when she presses me for information again.

“Come on, Y/N! If it was me, I would tell you!” she says over coffee.

“Do I ask you intimate details about your sex life?” I comment back to her.

Terri’s been dating this Beta named Chris for over a year now. He’s okay, but he’s no Dean, that’s for sure. “Don’t forget, you were the one who pushed me to do this!”

“Because I don’t want you to DIE, idiot!” she says, blowing on her cup of coffee to cool it. “When the doctor talked about it, it all sounded very sterile and clean, like getting your car serviced. You look way too smug. He must have been an animal in the sack.”

“Shut UP!” I said, laughing.

Two months pass and my heat doesn’t come, so I think I may have a normal cycle this time. I still don’t have an Alpha in my life, so I’m going to be forced to use Alpha4 again in a month when my heat hits. And as I tend to do with everything in my life, I start to overthink things.

Should I just go with whatever random Alpha they send me, or should I request Dean again? I want to keep this as impersonal as possible so it might be better to have a different Alpha each time. On the other hand, I like the way Dean looks, and his scent, and I know he can get the job done.

I make a decision, and then I change my mind, and then I change it again. But when I feel the familiar pain of my heat, I call Alpha4, the first thing I ask “Is Dean available?”

The person on the phone responds, “Let me see if he is available. Please hold.” I wait impatiently as some truly horrible music plays while I am on hold. Finally, she returns to the line. “I’m sorry, he is not available at the moment, but he will be available in a few hours. Would you like us to send someone else, or would you like to wait for him?”

My heat has just begun, and I still have some wiggle room. I can wait. “I’ll wait for Dean,” I tell her.

“He will be over as soon as he is available,” she tells me in her business-like voice. I thank her politely and hang up, but inside I am seething. He is with another Omega.

I decide to try and sleep, but I am so hot that I toss and turn, I just can’t get comfortable. Then the pain starts, like a knife twisting my insides. I can’t stop thinking about Dean with that faceless Omega, touching her, knotting her, while I am here suffering. What is taking him so long?

After what seems like an eternity, I hear a knock at my door, and I rush to answer it. The fever has gotten bad enough that I have stripped down to just a tank top and panties in an effort to stay cool, but it’s not working. I am sweating and shaking so hard I can barely see straight.

He takes one look at me and rushes inside, shutting the door with his foot. “I’m sorry I’m late. Are you okay?” he asks me, already taking off his jacket.

“You smell like her.” I snap as I grab his hand and pull him toward the bedroom, yanking at his shirt as we walk. “I bet the other Omegas just fall at your feet, don’t they?”

“Someone’s eager. What’s wrong, Y/N? Jealous?” he asks as he grins at me.

“You wish, asshole,” I mutter, but I am so hot and dizzy now, I begin to sway on my feet. “Please, Dean. Hurry….please.” I whisper weakly.

“You know I love it when you, beg,” he tells me, but then he realizes that I am not fooling around. His arms reach out for me, and he winces when my scorching skin touches his. He pulls me into his arms and leads me to the bed. “I got you, Y/N. I’ll take care of you.”

Afterwards, my temperature drops rapidly. Dean pulls on his pants and goes searching in my kitchen for a bottle of water, he returns with it and holds it out to me. “Drink this,” he orders me. “You look like you need it.”

I take the bottle from him and drink half of it in one long swallow. “Thanks,” I murmur.

“What WAS that?” he asks, looking at me intently. “You were burning up. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“You ask a lot of questions, Dean. You can go. I’ll see you in eight hours.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? Your heat is bad this time, I can tell. Are you gonna be able to last eight hours? Maybe I should…..”

I sighed. “Just go, Dean. Please.”

Dean leaves reluctantly, and I hold it together until he is out the door. As soon as the door shuts behind him, I collapse to the floor, sobbing. I didn’t know that Dean stood on the other side, just staring at the closed door, fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white, for several minutes as he listened to me cry.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can I ask you a question?” I whisper to Dean as I pant heavily as though I have just run a marathon. We are still knotted together, but he has rolled onto his side, taking me with him, and I lean against his chest. He is still trying to catch his breath.

“I’m listening.”

“Why do you do this? I mean, look at you. You can have any woman you want. So why do this?” I ask quietly. This question has been burning in my mind, and I just have to know. He is silent for so long that I think he isn’t going to answer. Finally, he speaks.

“Uh, uh, Y/N.” He shakes his head. “You don’t get something for nothing. That’s not how this works. You want an answer. It’s going to cost you,” he murmurs.

“I’m already paying you. You want MORE money?” I snap, trying to push away from him.

“No. Not money, dummy. I’ll answer your question. But you have to answer a question for me in return. The same question, actually.” Oh, he thinks he’s so clever! Bastard!

“No. That’s not happening, Dean,” I tell him firmly.

“Fine. I’ll change my terms. I’ll answer your question, but you have to let me kiss you.”

I ponder this for a moment. “One kiss?”

“We can start with one,” he says noncommittally.

“Okay. Deal.”

The surprise on his face is evident as his knot loosens and I slip out of the bed and into the bathroom. He clearly never expected me to agree. But one kiss is worth the price of knowing a little more about what makes Dean tick.

When I come back, he is already dressed as usual and sitting on the bed. I come back and slide in next to him. “Do I have to kiss you before you will answer my question?” I ask in an irritated voice.

He grins at me. “You drive a hard bargain, Y/N. I’ll use my kiss when I come back, but I’ll answer your question now. Sound fair? So you want to know why I do this? Why I work for Alpha4?”

“Yes.” I can’t believe I won this easily.

“Two reasons,” he begins.

“Are you gonna tell me both?” I question him.

“For two kisses, I will,” he says with a smug grin, and I realize at that moment I have just been played.

“You sir, are a con artist!” I snap.

Dean gives me a toothy, faux-innocent smile. “Do you wanna know or not?”

“Fine,” I huff angrily, all too aware that I sound like a child. He keeps grinning and I feel an odd mixture of irritation and lust in my belly.

“First reason: I have a younger brother named Sam. He’s in college and this is what pays his tuition. Second reason: I’m a mechanic by trade, and I’m saving up to buy the garage where I used to work. I don’t plan on doin’ this forever, Y/N. This is just the means to an end. Satisfied?”

I can tell he is uncomfortable talking about himself, and our dynamic has shifted slightly. “For now,” I say with a hint of a smile.

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. When his demeanor shifts and he moves suddenly, my stomach drops. “I have to go. I have another appointment,” He tells me as he stands up, and my smile fades. “I’ll be back in eight hours.”

“Can you make sure you shower afterward? I don’t like it when you come here smelling like another Omega,” I bite out, unable to focus my gaze on him when I hear the jealousy in my voice.

“Yes, Ma’am!” he replies cheekily. “Don’t worry, Y/N. I’ll have plenty left for you. I just phone it in with her.”

There’s no way for me to tell if he’s joking, and I wonder if he’s phoning it in with me too. “I didn’t need to know that, Dean,” I say in a low voice, trying to conceal my irritation.

“But you wanted to,” Dean says, giving me a smirk as he walks out of the bedroom.

When he returns eight hours later I am practically crawling out of my skin, I need him so badly. I notice his hair is wet and he has changed and all I smell is his delicious apple pie scent. He is barely in the door when I am tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

I yank off my clothes impatiently and start to get on the bed when I feel his hand on my arm. “Lay on your back this time,” he orders.

“What? Why?” I immediately respond, my eyes darting to his in surprise.

“Do it, Omega. I want the kiss you owe me.”

I lay down on the bed, enjoying the glorious sight of Dean taking off the rest of his clothes. He really is beautiful. The bed dips as he lays on his side facing me, his hand tracing down my hip to my waist, dipping between my legs.

He runs a finger through the slick already gathered on my thighs, and slips the digit into his mouth, those plump lips of his licking it clean. “You taste so good, Y/N,” he murmurs, and I moan softly.

“Need you, Dean,” I whimper.

“I know you do, baby. But you made a deal fair and square, and I mean to collect,” he says, his low voice full of intent. I can barely breathe with the anticipation of having those plush lips against mine. I close my eyes because I don’t want him to see how much I want this.

And I gasp when I feel Dean’s lips at the junction of my thighs, his big hands gripping a thigh in each hand as he holds my legs apart. He buries his tongue deep in me, his mouth latching onto my clit and sucking hard. 

The sudden and intense pleasure makes my spine go rigid and my hands grab the sheets, twisting them into knots. It’s almost more than I can take, but he is relentless. I come hard, sobbing his name, and he tongues me through my orgasm until I am so sensitive I beg him to stop and he lets me go.

“What….the…..fuck….was that?” I manage to gasp when I am finally able to speak again. “You tricked me!”

He just shrugs, his lips shiny with my sIick. “I never specified where I was going to kiss you, did I?”

“Fine. So let’s clarify,” I say shortly, so furious I can barely speak. “The other one must be a regular kiss. On my mouth. Is that clear enough?” I ask coldly; I don’t like the way I am feeling right now. This is getting too personal, and it scares me.

“Crystal. But I think I’ll save the other one. You know, Y/N, you don’t have to fight me so hard,” he whispers as he reaches up and caresses my cheek, but I shove his hand away.

“I’m never going to stop fighting you. Never,” I whisper vehemently, wishing I could believe my own words.

Smiling a sad smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, Dean reaches for his discarded clothes. The words he spoke next made me think he was in my head, too close, that this had gone too far already.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?”

I’m checking my reflection in the mirror for the third time when Terri walks into my bedroom. “You look great, Y/N! Would you hurry up! You’re gonna make us late!”

“I’m sorry! I’m just really nervous,” my admission was sheepish as I finished up, turning the lamp off. “I haven’t been out with an Alpha in ages.”

There’s no lie in what I’m saying. A double date with Terri, Chris and Chris’ coworker Pete; the Alpha in question. Pete is new in town so Terri decided to fix us up - according to her, he’s a catch. We’re meeting them across town at Harvelle’s for drinks, and I’m shaking like a leaf at the thought of what I’ve agreed to.

“I have a good feeling about tonight, Sis,” Terri comments as we walk to her car. “Maybe Pete will be the one and you’ll finally have an Alpha of your own. Then you can stop using that service for good.”

“Yeah, maybe,” I say with fake enthusiasm, determined not to think about Dean tonight.

Things start off promising. Pete is tall and dark haired with pretty blue eyes. I like the look of him, and he seems to like me, and the conversation flows easily between us. I try to ignore the twinge of annoyance when he orders me a drink without even asking me what I want.

“So Pete, where are you from originally?” Terri asks him.

“St. Louis. I was in a relationship that ended, and I wanted a fresh start, so I took the job here.”

I don’t know what prompted me to blurt this out, but I immediately say, “I’m so sorry! What happened?” Terri gives me a hard look like ‘what the fuck, Y/N’?

Pete looks down at his drink. “I wanted her to quit working after we got married like a good Omega should, and she wanted a career.”

“Like a good Omega should?” I said quietly.

Terri’s eyes got wide and she gave me a pleading look that screamed: “please don’t freak out, we are in public!”

I was about to tell Pete that he could take his “good Omega” and stick it where the sun don’t shine when I suddenly smell cinnamon and apples. It’s like a fresh breeze on a humid day, and I know; Dean is here somewhere. I start frantically scanning the room for him when I hear his voice behind me. “Hey, Y/N.”

Whirling around with a stumble, I shriek his name a little louder than I should have. “Dean!” He’s with another man, even taller than him, younger with longer hair and a kind smile. There’s a resemblance there - is this the brother?

“Introduce us to your friend, Y/N,” Terri interjects, giving Dean a big smile and a look that tells me there will be an interrogation later.

“Um, Dean. This is my sister, Terri, and her boyfriend Chris. And this…this is Pete.” It’s always smooth to add your date almost as an afterthought. “This is my” gigalo…. Fuck buddy….casual sex partner… “…my friend, Dean.”

“Her date,” Pete interjects, locking eyes with the other Alpha, and I swear Dean growls at him under his breath.

“This is my brother Sam. It’s nice to meet you all. Sorry to interrupt.” Dean tears his eyes from Pete’s and gives me a long look that makes me shiver. “It’s nice to see you, Y/N. I’ll let you get back to your DATE.” He doesn’t move until Sam yanks his arm and they walk away.

Shortly afterward I fake a headache and end the night early. Pete seems disappointed, but know he is looking for an Omega to sit home and wait on him and have his pups “like a good Omega should”.

I’m very quiet during the drive home. And Terri can’t help herself. “So, how do you know Dean? I would have remembered you mentioning being friends with an Alpha who looks like THAT,” she commented.

My heart is pounding in my chest; I have never been able to lie to my sister, and I knew this time would be no different. “I….We…Well….. I don’t want to talk about Dean,” I stammer, blushing scarlet and avoiding her eyes like she was Medusa.

Terri has always been way too smart for her own good. “Wait……You only act like this around guys you….Oh my god, Y/N! Have you SLEPT with him? You have, haven’t you?”

“I…What? Shut Up!” I try to laugh her off, but it sounds fake even to my own ears.

“If you were sleeping with a hot Alpha like him, then you wouldn’t need that service……” I see the exact moment when she puts two and two together and figures it out. I immediately burst into tears, sobbing so hard she pulls over.

Her arms are around me before I can say anything, and she knows my secret. “Oh, Sis. This is so screwed up. Have you fallen for him? What are you going to do?” she asks, pulling back and looking me in my swollen and red eyes.

What could I do?

I sob harder.


	4. Chapter 4

I was engrossed in some crappy movie on Netflix when someone started pounding on my door. “Hang on, I’m coming!” I grumble when the pounding gets louder. It was after midnight, for god’s sake! Who was knocking at this hour? I throw open the door, totally ready to chew someone’s ass out. “What?” I demand, and then my mouth drops in shock. Dean was standing there, his eyes burning, looking like he wanted to eat me alive.

“What are you doing here?” I ask quietly, drinking him in. Something is off. He smells different, still that apple-pie smell I find so intoxicating, but there is an underlying hint of something else, something spicier. He’s sweating, his hair is sticking up at odd angles; there’s an unsteady sway to his posture, and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Want you, Y/N,” he growls, his eyes focused on me like a hunter stalking his prey. His pupils are blown completely black, without a trace of the familiar green. My heart starts pounding as I turn to shut the door. He reaches for me just as I realize what is going on. Dean is drunk, and probably in rut as well. Shit!

“Smell so fuckin’ amazing….can’t stop thinking about you….saw you with that asshole….tried to stay away….need you so bad,” he mutters incoherently as his lips skim my neck and start sucking.

The rational part of me knows this is a huge mistake, that we are crossing a line that we can never go back from, but the Omega in me just doesn’t care. “Dean,” I whisper hoarsely as I take his face in my hands and press my lips to his. 

He groans at the contact and his arms go around my neck, pulling our faces as close as possible so he can kiss me deeply. “Finally,” he breathes out, and I know what he means. I am feeling a little tipsy myself with the sensation of Dean’s tongue swirling against mine, and the hot, open-mouthed kisses are making me drunk with desire.

His hands glide down my back, cupping my ass and lifting me so my now-soaking core is against his rock-hard erection. I grind into him shamelessly, wrapping my legs around his waist while simultaneously shoving my tongue in his mouth.

He carries me into the bedroom, his hands squeezing me to the point of bruising, every inch of him vibrating with desperation. I’m feeling exactly the same way. My sister’s words are echoing in my head, but I can’t see past how much I need him, and right now, I don’t want to think about anything but his touch.

He drops me on the bed, and he yanks my shirt open in his haste to get it off me, and the buttons fly everywhere. I don’t think he even notices, he is that far gone. He’s panting hard, and his hands are everywhere at once. I somehow manage to shimmy out of my leggings and panties before he destroys them and his clothes are gone in the blink of an eye.

The sound he makes is guttural, deep and positively thrilling as he covers my body with his, enveloping me in his heat. His lips descend to mine again and again and he nudges my legs apart with his knee. The urgency is unreal, unlike anything I’ve ever felt before, and Dean’s looming over me, his cock brushing against my soaked pussy. I know somewhere in the back of my mind I should stop him, tell him we need protection, but the feel of his skin against mine is intoxicating, and I can’t focus.

He slips one arm under my knee, lifting my leg high as he sheaths himself inside me, the angle just enough to provoke a high pitched cry from my lips. Dean grunts as his hips come flush with my ass, and I feel like I can see stars behind my eyelids. He’s thick and hot and everywhere at once - the world feels like it’s closing in, leaving us the only two people in the universe.

At some point, I whimper his name, followed by “Alpha”, but he doesn’t seem to notice anything beyond my skin, and my body taking him over and over. His knot is already half swollen and I want to be filled by him so much.

All rational thought is out the window as I rake my nails down his back. It barely slows him down. The scent of his rut is calling to me, consuming me. He’s biting my chest and neck and the thought that he could claim me right now barely registers. This is risky and stupid and it feels so fucking good.

He doesn’t stop moving, his urgency overcoming anything else, and he’s hungry for his own climax and mine. I whimper and cry out for him, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood when he reaches between us and runs his thumb over my clit. “Come for me, Y/N,” he demands.

My body bucks against his, and our eyes meet for an instant as Dean and I both scream out our pleasure. I can feel him filling me to the brim with his hot cum, and I cling to him as I tremble with the aftershocks.

I have barely recovered when he is on me again, wanting more. He is completely insatiable, taking me so many times that by the end I am barely able to keep my eyes open. We fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

When I wake up, disorientation leaves me instantly confused, struggling to put the pieces together. Why can’t I move? And why am I so hot? The answer to both the questions is the same: Dean. He is sprawled on top of me, our legs all tangled together, and he gives off heat like a furnace. Then I feel the tenderness between my legs and the whisker-burn on my face and the memories of last night come screaming to the surface.

“Dean, wake up!” I say sharply, shaking his shoulder. He doesn’t move. With a sigh of annoyance, I try to push him off me. It’s like trying to move a boulder, but after a few minutes of wiggling, I manage to untangle myself and slide out of bed.

Throwing on Dean’s shirt since he destroyed mine, I head into the bathroom, and when I stare at myself in the mirror, I am shocked at what I see. My cheeks are red with whisker burn, and my neck and chest are covered with bite marks and bruises, and my thighs are sore and sticky. What have I just done? My stomach is tight with nerves. I need coffee. Staying still for a moment, I listen carefully, padding quickly to the kitchen when I hear no sign of Dean being awake.

As the coffee is brewing, I keep stealing anxious glances towards the bedroom, waiting for Dean to suddenly emerge, but he doesn’t. When the pot is done I polish off my first cup in about three swallows, and I start to feel human again. I pour myself a second cup, and one for Dean, and steeling my shoulders, I head into the bedroom to face the music.

When I walk into the bedroom, Dean is sitting up with his head in his hands. “Here,” I say, handing him the coffee and a bottle of Advil. My voice is an embarrassed whisper and I can feel the redness in my cheeks.

“So I didn’t dream this?” Dean says with a groan, popping several Advil and washing them down with the coffee. He’s purposely avoiding eye contact but manages to notice that I’m wearing his shirt.

“Nope,” I reply shortly popping the “p”. “You want to tell me what that was last night?”

He won’t meet my eyes, and his cheeks flush with color. “I’ve been in rut the past few days, trying to drink my way through it. I just… lost it.”

“And why did you come here?”

“I think you know why, Y/N,” Dean snaps angrily, and the display of emotion has me pausing for a split second.

I sit on the edge of the bed, keeping a good distance between us. “I really don’t. You said a lot of things last night. But you were drunk, and rutting badly.” It’s hard to look him in the eye, but I need to see the truth as well as hear it. “Tell me why you came here.”

“Because I didn’t think I was going to see you again, that’s why!” he exclaimed, his voice loud and high pitched. Surprise has me leaning back, blinking at him furiously: I wasn’t expecting him to say that.

“What? Why would you think that?” I ask quietly, tearing my eyes away because looking at him is too much.

“Because I saw the way that asshole Pete was looking at you.” His voice cracks and there are goddamn tears in his eyes. “Like he couldn’t wait to get his hands all over you. You found yourself an Alpha, so you won’t need me anymore.”

I stand up, panic filling my chest, fuelling my retreat. Quick steps carry me back away from Dean, and I put my hands up to try and get a grip on both the situation and my feelings. “So you’re telling me you showed up here drunk because you were jealous that I went out with Pete? And this….” I waved my hand towards the bed; the rumpled sheets the smallest piece of evidence of our night. “All this was just what? Marking your territory? We didn’t use any protection last night, Dean. I could be pregnant. Did you think about that?”

His eyes widened - clearly, he hadn’t. “I went out with Pete just that one time, and I wasn’t planning on going out with him again, not that it’s any of your business. If you wanted to see me again, how about asking me out like a normal person, instead of showing up here like a caveman and dragging me off by my hair?”

Dean looks a little shell-shocked, to say the least; he’s genuinely never considered that. “This has gone way beyond the job for me. You know that, right?” His honesty stings me where I don’t want it to.

I nod as a tear slips down my cheek. “I have feelings for you, Dean.” The admission causes a flare of hope in his eyes, but I can’t consider that right now. “And I think I need to figure out exactly what that means for us. You should go. I need time to think. This isn’t about just getting through my heats anymore.”

“Can I have my shirt?” he asks, his familiar smirk turning the corners of his mouth up. I grab a shirt from the drawer and slip off his shirt, handing it to him without touching him. He dresses quickly and when he has finished, he approaches me slowly, handing me a small slip of paper with messy writing scrawled across it. “My cell number,” he mutters, still not looking me in the eye “Call me when you’re ready to talk.”

I take the paper from his hand and nod slowly, feeling a lump in my throat. Can I really let him walk out the door with that spark diminishing?

Dean goes still as a rock when I grab his shirt and pull him to me, kissing him hard with everything I have. His fingers brush my cheek when he tugs away, a sad smile on his face. And then he’s gone.

For a few seconds, I just stand on the spot, staring at the closed door. When I finally shake myself from my stupor, I turn and head for the shower, crying under the warm spray until I have no tears left.


	5. Chapter 5

The scent of Dean still lingers on my skin. I am bruised and sore as can be, but all I can think about is the heat in his eyes when he said, “This has gone way beyond the job for me.” This had been so much easier when it was just a way for me to keep my illness at bay, when it was just a simple business transaction. He gave and I took. Somewhere along the line Dean and I had forgotten the rules.

Let’s not forget my stupid illness that has become my deep, dark secret. As close as Dean and I had become, I still hadn’t told him. I think I am afraid he would reject me when he found out that I hadn’t been honest with him. What kind of relationship could I possibly hope to build with him when I couldn’t even be totally honest about my medical condition?

My hand wandered to my stomach and I covered it with my palm, imagining it swollen with Dean’s pup. What if I WAS pregnant? That would be just one more complication in a situation that was already a mess to begin with. What kind of father would he even be? I closed my eyes and imagined a little boy with my hair and those incredible green eyes. I could barely take care of myself. I didn’t feel like I was ready to be anyone’s mother.

My eyes slid to the counter where I had tossed the piece of paper with Dean’s cell number. Why was I torturing myself like this? What was the point? His job was to sleep with Omegas. How could I trust he would want to stay with me and only me? I don’t want to be “that Omega”, sitting home worrying that about her mate, wondering if he might be out there sticking his knot in another woman. I can’t live like that.

Terri asks me to meet her for coffee, and I welcome the chance to think about something else besides Dean for a while. She’s already sitting at our usual table when I arrive, but her smile fades when she sees me. “What the hell happened to you?” She demands in her blunt way the instant I sit down.

“Would you lower your voice please?” I hiss in annoyance, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. “I’m fine, T,” I insist, but she grabs my hand and yanks up my sleeve, exposing my arm which is covered in bruises. I shove her hand away and roll my sleeve back down with a sigh.

“If you don’t want me to make a scene, tell me what is going on this instant. You look like shit. Did something happen with Dean? Did he beat you up?”

I laugh despite the serious look on her face. “No, he didn’t beat me up. He wouldn’t do that!”

She gave me her best big-sister bitchface. “So why are you covered in bruises then? Did you fall down the steps or something?”

Words cannot express how much I do not want to have this conversation with my sister. But I know Terri. She wouldn’t let it go. I leaned in close so no one else could hear. “Dean was in rut, T. Things got……heated.”

Terri is a Beta, and I’m pretty sure she’s never been with an Alpha, let alone one in rut. Now she’s totally embarrassed. I’ve never seen her face turn quite that particular shade of red before. “Oh….OH. So are you two together now?” she asks curiously.

Try as I might, I couldn’t prevent a tear from slipping down my cheek. “I don’t know WHAT we are,” I said sadly. And then I told her everything.

She didn’t say a word for the longest time, she just sat quietly with her arms folded, listening to me spill my guts. It wasn’t like Terri to be this quiet. She was really making me nervous. I was waiting for her to blow. But to my surprise, she took a big swig of coffee and spoke finally. “I just have one question, Y/N. Do you love him?”

I nodded slightly, looking at my cup. “Yeah, I do,” I whispered.

“Have you told him?”

“I said I have feelings for him,” I admitted.

“That’s pretty vague, don’t you think? I have feelings for the girl who cuts my hair, so what does that even mean?”

“You’re a bitch, you know that, right?” I snap at her.

“And you’re a wishy-washy brat! TELL HIM! Say the fucking words! Stop being such a coward, Y/N! Tell him you love him and you want to be with him!” she said forcefully, surprising me.

“But what if I’m pregnant? And what about his job? And what about…….”

Terri held up her hand, stopping me mid-sentence. “You’ll figure all that stuff out. He loves you too. I could tell by the way he was looking at you at Harvelle’s. If you want him, you need to fight for him, Sis.”

I started feeling weird on the drive home. My heat wasn’t due for another week at least, but I had just been with an Alpha in rut. I had no idea what effect that would have on my cycle. But I couldn’t worry about that right now. I had made up my mind to call Dean when I got home. I was ready to lay my cards on the table.

When I got home, I grabbed the paper off the counter and tried to decipher Dean’s messy writing. The numbers were swimming in and out of focus. I took a deep breath and dialed. It rang and rang. Finally, the voicemail picked up.

“You’ve reached Natalie’s voicemail. We can’t come to the phone right now. But leave a message, and we’ll call you back.”

I stared at the phone in surprise. Who the fuck was Natalie? And why was she on Dean’s voicemail? I disconnected the phone with an angry click. Why would he give me another woman’s number? Was he messing with me?

Fuck Natalie. And fuck him. I was suddenly exhausted and fed up with it all. Kicking my shoes off, I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. Maybe I’d feel better after a nap. I’ll try Dean again after I wake up. Natalie better be his sister or his mother or he’s gonna have some serious explaining to do, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I felt like my insides were broiling. I was definitely in heat, and it was BAD. I began peeling off layers in an effort to cool down. I needed Dean and I needed him NOW. I decided to try calling Alpha4. They might be able to reach Dean quicker than I can.

“Is Dean available?” I ask as soon as I have given the service my information.

There is an awkward pause. “I’m sorry, but Dean is no longer with us. We have another Alpha that we think will suit your needs. Would you like us to send him instead?”

“What do you mean Dean is no longer with you?” I yell, my voice bordering on hysteria. “Where is he?”

“That’s all the information I have. Would you like me to send…..”

My shriek of frustration echoes off the walls as I hang up before she has even finished speaking. She probably thinks I’m a lunatic. I am shaking so hard now my teeth are chattering. I stagger to the trash can where I had thrown Natalie’s phone number in a fit of rage. Maybe she knows where Dean is. I pull it out and examine it again.

Wait a minute! Dean’s writing is very messy. Those 3’s might be 8’s. I pick up my phone and dial, my hands shaking so badly it takes two tries for me to get it right.

“This is Dean. Leave a message.”

“Dean, it’s Y/N. I’ve been trying to reach you, but I called the wrong number because I couldn’t read your writing. Please come as soon as you get this message. It’s an emergency. I’ll explain when you get here. I’m texting you my cell number. Please hurry. I…..I love you.”

I unlocked the front door so he could get in, and on the way to the couch, I began to shake uncontrollably, and my vision began to gray as I fell to the floor convulsing.

DEAN

When I listened to Y/N’s message, my happiness at her saying she loved me quickly gave way to panic. She didn’t sound like herself. I was already in the car and driving towards her place as I listened to it again. I immediately called the number she texted me. It just rang and rang until it went to voicemail.

“Y/N, it’s Dean. I got your message. I’m on my way. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I love you too.”

I took the stairs two at a time, ready to break her door down if I needed to. I didn’t even bother knocking, I just jerked the handle, and luckily it was unlocked. She’ll probably be pissed at me for overreacting, but I’d deal with that later after I made sure she was okay.

She was lying on the floor in the hallway, and she wasn’t moving. Time seemed to slow down at that moment. I remember screaming her name and running to her. She was burning up, so hot that it hurt to touch her, and her lips were bluish. I couldn’t tell if she was breathing or not. I didn’t hesitate, I just scooped her up in my arms and ran for the car like the devil himself was chasing me.

Please God, don’t let her die. I need her to know that I love her, please. I don’t pray, but I’m doing it now. I can’t live without her. 

I settled her in the front seat of my Impala. She was like a broken doll, and her head flopped to the side. I kissed her burning forehead and threw myself into the driver’s seat. 

“Hang on, baby,” I whispered, and I floored it. The hospital was 10 minutes away. I made it in 5.


	6. Chapter 6

DEAN

I threw the car into park in front of the emergency room, not even bothering with a parking space. Something told me Y/N didn’t have that kind of time. She hadn’t opened her eyes once during the drive over, and she was so pale.

Running around to the passenger side, I scooped her up in my arms, hissing as I came in contact with her burning skin. She was way too hot. I flew through the automatic doors, shoving a guy out of my way with my shoulder in an effort to get to the desk faster. “I need help!” I bellowed to the woman sitting at the window. 

She took one look at Y/N and jumped out of her chair, yelling to people I couldn’t see. “Jeff, I need a stretcher now! Is Dr. Price back there? I need him!”

The doors flew open and a nurse came out, along with a man I guessed was the doctor, and a guy with a stretcher. I laid Y/N down gently, and just as the nurse asked me her name, Y/N make a strange gasping noise, and her eyes flew open. Then they rolled back in her head as her whole body arched up off the bed and began to twitch violently.

 

The nurse grabbed Y/N’s shoulder to keep her from falling onto the floor. “She’s seizing! We need to get her in the back, quick!” The doctor barked.

The two men ran through the doors with the stretcher. I went to follow them, but the nurse blocked my way. “You need to wait here. Someone will be out to get some information from you.”

“I’m am not leaving her,” I replied in a hard voice, my fists clenched tightly.

She laid a hand on my arm and her tone softened. “The best thing you can do for her is stay here and let us do our jobs, okay? We will take care of your Omega.” She pointed towards the empty waiting room and I sighed in annoyance, fighting every instinct I had to charge through that door after Y/N. It wasn’t until after she’d walked away that I realized she’d called Y/N my Omega.

After sitting for a while it dawned on me that someone would eventually be coming to ask me questions. Questions I couldn’t answer. I knew Y/N’s name and her address, but that was it. I thought for a second, then fired off a text to the one person I knew who could help me. 

My friend Charlie was one of the schedulers at Alpha4. She was 90 pounds of fiery redheaded Beta who loved to tease me about my popularity with the Omegas. She liked to joke that the only reason she was immune to my charms was the fact that she was a lesbian. She had a great sense of humor and always made me laugh. 

Charlie was a bit of a hacker in her spare time. The company kept access to the client files limited to a select few to protect the clients’ privacy. All we were ever given was the name and the address. Since I had quit so abruptly, I had lost what little access I did have. But if anyone could help me, Charlie could.

Dean: Hey Charlie, are you in the office? I need your help.

Charlie: Dean! I heard you quit! What happened?

Dean: The short story? I met someone. I’ll fill you in later. I need your help now.

Charlie: What’s up?

Dean: I need you to hack into a client’s file. Can you do that?

Charlie: Is that all? I thought you were going to ask for something hard.

Dean: CAN YOU?

Charlie: Seriously? Of course I can. Who?

Dean: Y/L/N, Y/F/N

Charlie: Wait a minute…. She called for you and flipped out on Rachel when she told her you weren’t with the company anymore. Is it her?

Dean: Yes

Charlie: OMG

Dean: I need her emergency contact please

Charlie: Is everything okay?

Dean: I don’t know. I’m at the hospital.

A minute later, Charlie texted me Y/N’s sister’s full name and her phone number. I thanked her and promised I’d explain everything as soon as I could. No one had been out to talk to me yet so I decided the best thing to do was call her sister.

She must have lived nearby because she was flying through the ER doors less than ten minutes later. She looked frantic. I knew she recognized me from Harvelle’s because she came right over as soon as she saw me. “Dean? What happened? Where’s Y/N? How did you get my number?”

I motioned for her to sit down. “It’s Terri, right?” She nodded. “Which question do you want answered first?”

“What happened to my sister?” she said immediately.

“She left me a voicemail asking me to come over right away. She said it was an emergency. When I got to her place, the door was unlocked, and I found her unconscious on the floor. She was burning up. So I brought her here. When we got here she had some kind of seizure or something. They took her away. I got her emergency contact info from work and called you.” I knew I was treading on thin ice here, but I wasn’t gonna lie.

“She’s not in heat, is she?” Terri snapped at me, arms crossed, and eyes shooting daggers. She looked just like Y/N when she was angry. “You know with her condition she has to keep her heats under control or those sudden fevers can kill her, right? So have you finally gotten your head out of your ass and told Y/N that you’re in love with her yet?”

I stared at her in surprise. She wasn’t pulling any punches. “Is it that obvious?” I asked with an embarrassed smile.

“I have eyes, Dean. I saw the way you were looking at her at Harvelles.”

My smile faded when her words finally registered, and I grabbed her arm. “Wait a minute….What did you just say? What condition? What fevers? Am I missing something?”

Terri gave a short bark of laughter and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. “Let me guess. My stubborn, pig-headed sister didn’t tell you, did she?”

“Tell me what?” I demanded, my voice sharp with frustration.

“Believe me, Dean, I would LOVE to enlighten you, but it’s just not my story to tell,” Terri said mysteriously, and before I could press her for an answer, a nurse came out to talk to us.

“Who is with Miss Y/L/N?” she asked, looking up from her clipboard. Terri and I stood up. “Can you come with me please?”

As we walked over to the door, Terri whispered to me, “Let me do the talking.”

“And you are?” the nurse asked, looking up at her through lowered lashes.

Terri immediately spoke up. “I am Y/N’s sister. And this is her boyfriend. Is she okay? Can we see her?”

I try not to let my surprise show at hearing Terri call me Y/N’s boyfriend. But I got why she was doing it. They might not let me see her otherwise. The nurse walked us through the curtained bays of the ER, and in the very last bed, was Y/N. She was awake, and her cheeks had some color in them. She looked very upset, but then she saw me, and her whole body relaxed, and she smiled. “Dean, you’re here,” she whispered.

I was so relieved to see her awake. Every muscle was screaming at me to go to her. I took a step in her direction, but then the doctor came over and introduced himself and we did the same. “I’ve been reading over your chart, Miss Y/N. I see you have had multiple hospitalizations for complications from Turner-Singer, is that correct?”

I was listening to the doctor, but my eyes were on Y/N. “Yes,” she answered softly. Turner-Singer? I had never heard of that. Could that be the “condition” Terri was referring to?

Y/N

My eyes flew to Dean when the doctor mentioned my condition out loud. He looked so confused. This was not how I wanted him to find out, but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. He wasn’t saying anything, and he was just looking at me, and I didn’t know what he was thinking. I just wanted him to hold me, and tell me we were okay.

The doctor was writing notes in my chart as he was talking, and not really looking at me; I hate when they do that. “I would like to keep you overnight for observation, Y/N. Your heat starting caused your temperature to rise very quickly, and you had a febrile seizure. We brought your temperature down, but…..”

“No,” I interrupted, “I’m not staying. I want to go home.”

This finally made him look up, his thick eyebrows raising almost into his hairline. The corners of his lips twitched in displeasure. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Dammit, Y/N, don’t be difficult!” Terri snapped at me, leaning on my bed with one hand. “Do what the doctor says!”

“T, I don’t need a hospital. I….I just need Dean,” I admitted, the flush in my cheeks having nothing to do with my fever. My sister stepped back, a multitude of emotions crossing her face, from surprise to happiness.

Dean finally spoke. “Can you guys give us a minute, please?”

“Of course,” the doctor replied, and he and Terri left us alone.

As soon as they were gone, Dean came over to me and took my hand. “Look, Dean, I know you have a lot of questions. I know I should have told you. I don’t really have a good reason for why I didn’t but…..”

My words were cut off as his lips covered mine, and he cradled my face in his hands as he kissed me hard. My hands immediately came up around his neck as I deepened the kiss. I couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped my lips as my body responded to his scent. He pulled away from me, breathing hard. “I got your message,” he growled in my ear, the sound of it sending shivers along my skin. “I love you too.”

He stood back and pushed the curtain open, waving the doctor and Terri back. I stared Terri down. “Dean’s taking me home.”

She threw up her hands in defeat. “Fine, whatever.”

As the doctor wrote out my discharge instructions, he commented to Dean, “Your Omega is a very stubborn young woman, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she sure is,” Dean replied with a smirk. His Omega.

Our eyes met, and I felt the heat in his gaze. I know there is so much between us that is undecided, but all I can think about is how much I want him. We’ll figure the rest out.


	7. Chapter 7

Terri walked with us out to Dean’s car after I was discharged. I was feeling the effects of the fever, and the medicines they had given me and was so exhausted I could barely walk. She watched Dean help me into the passenger seat, not saying anything but noting how he never stopped touching me the entire time.

When we were both seated, she stuck her head in the window. “Listen, you two, I know when her heat gets bad, your first instinct is gonna be to fuck like rabbits, but maybe try some talking in between, okay? You have a lot of shit to figure out.”

My face blushes red as I try not to look at Dean. “Yes, Mother. More talking, less sex. Got it.”

Dean starts the car and Terri squeezes my shoulder once before walking away. I know she’s right, but already Dean’s scent is pulsing through me, heady and rich, and the ocean of secrets between us suddenly seems so inconsequential.

The silence between us stretched on as we drove back to my place. I glanced over and noted the tension in Dean’s shoulders, and I knew it my fault. I owed him an explanation, but I didn’t even know where to begin. I was just so tired.

“I need to lay down,” I said over my shoulder as I headed towards the bedroom. I thought Dean was right behind me. When he didn’t come, I walked back into the hallway. He was just standing there, his hand splayed against the wall. “Dean?” I said quietly, walking over and putting my hand on his arm.

He looked down at me, and his eyes were red. “I thought you were dead, Y/N.” He whispered, and then he was crushing me against him, and I could feel his lips against my hair.

I held him as tight as I could, my tears staining his shirt as I whispered over and over, “I’m so sorry, Dean, I’m so sorry.”

After I had cried myself out, I pulled away. “I know we need to talk. But I’m really tired right now. Can you just lay with me, please? I promise after I get some rest, I will tell you whatever you want to know.”

He nodded without speaking and let me pull him into the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and just climbed into bed in my clothes, that is how exhausted I was.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, and for a brief moment, I could pretend that everything between us was okay. I fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Dean’s heartbeat in sync with my own.

I surfaced from sleep with the scent of Alpha so heavy in the air I could taste him on my tongue. Groaning at the sensation of warm, wet lips pulling against my neck, I dragged my hands over his ass, grinding into Dean’s morning hard-on.

“God, Y/N, if you don’t stop that I am going to claim you right now.” He growled in my ear in a ragged voice.

“Would that be so bad?” I panted.

“Remember what your sister said,” he told me in a regretful voice while at the same moment unclasping my bra with one hand. Talk about mixed messages! My brain grew foggy with endorphins as I struggled to remember just what Terri HAD said.

I gasped as Dean’s big hand closed over my breast. “Ahhh, right there, Dean!”

But he was right. This was part of our problem. If I didn’t stop this now, hours later I would wake up under him, and we would be no better off then we were before. It was time for that talk. When I pushed hard against his chest he let me go with a look of surprise.

I untangled myself from Dean and hugged my knees to my chest as I took a deep breath, gathering my courage. He didn’t speak, he just laid his hand on my knee, waiting expectantly.

“I have something called Turner-Singer Syndrome,” I began. “That’s how I wound up at Alpha4.” Once I started, the floodgates opened and I couldn’t seem to stop.

I told him how the specialist who had diagnosed me recommended hiring an Alpha to keep my heats in check. “Being forced into this situation really pissed me off. And you got the brunt of it,” I explained with a quiet voice, guilt making my eyes sting. “I’m sorry for that.”

“So that’s why you were so hostile in the beginning,” he commented. “Don’t sweat it, sweetheart. I have a pretty thick skin.” There was a lopsided grin on his face that radiated warmth, and I felt relief that he was taking it so well.

“Yeah. I felt pretty powerless. And you were far too smug for my liking,” I told him with a hint of a smile tugging at my lips.

“Don’t let my cool exterior fool you,” he said, his grin widening. “You threw me for quite a loop. I kept thinking about you long after I’d left you. It got to the point where I began to resent the time I had to spend with other clients.”

“Really?” I exclaimed, unable to keep the delight out of my voice.

Dean chuckled, his hand squeezing my knee, his body leaning into mine a bit more. “The idea of being with another Omega makes me sick, Y/N. That’s why I finally gave my notice at Alpha4. I just couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I used to imagine you with them. I was so jealous I wanted to rip their throats out,” I admitted in a low voice, running my hand up his arm. “I got hysterical when they wanted to send me another Alpha.”

“I need to tell you something,” he began. “I saved enough money to buy the garage. I signed the papers three days ago.” Dean looked at me nervously, waiting for my reaction.

I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him hard. “Dean, that’s wonderful! I’m so excited for you!” Something crossed my mind and I deflated a little. “What about Sam?”

He sighed. “I have enough saved that he can finish out the year, but if you I are going to work, I need to come clean with him…..About you, about Alpha4, about everything. I’m meeting him for lunch.”

I nodded in agreement. “Do you want me to come for moral support?” I asked tentatively.

“As much as I would love to have you there, I think it’s best if I do this on my own. You understand, right?”

You nodded in understanding, before looking at him curiously. “Of course. How do you think he’ll respond?”

He shrugged, his eyes not quite meeting mine. “I’m not sure. This is gonna be a lot for him to take in.”

I laid my head on his shoulder. “At the end of the day you’re still family. Family messes up sometimes.”

“I hope Sammy sees it that way,” Dean muttered glumly.

“So where does that leave us?” I whispered, tentative about the question.

Dean leaned in a little more, brushing my hair out of my face. Our eyes met, and I saw the emotion brimming in them. “As far as I’m concerned, Omega, I don’t plan on leaving you long enough for you to ever need to hire an Alpha again.”

“I love you,” I whispered before I leaned in to kiss him - just a gentle brush of my lips against his at first, but with the promise of so much more.

He pressed his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes, just savoring the moment. “I wanna take you out tonight, like for dinner,” he whispered.

“You mean a date?” I replied with a silly grin. “We’ve had sex how many times and NOW you want to take me on our first date?” There’s a teasing glint in my eyes, and he notices it, shrugging.

“Yeah, It’s a little backward, I get it. You in or what?” he asked.

“Oh I am so in,” I replied, enthusiastically despite the less than romantic proposal.

“I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice,” Dean requested, leaning in to bestow a chaste kiss on my cheek before jumping out of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

DEAN

I seem to have a history of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.

When we were kids, everyone considered Sammy to be the responsible one, even though he was younger than me. He was an amazing student, he was kind, and he always tried to see the good in people. I was a hothead with a chip on my shoulder who was more interested in girls and cars than anything academic.

“Sam Winchester is going places.” His teachers would often say before quickly adding, “If he can escape that no-good family of his.”

It was bad after Mom died. Dad had never been easy, but Mom was the glue that held our family together. When she was gone my father drowned his sorrows in booze and spent most nights passed out in front of the TV. He simply didn’t know how to go on without his beloved Omega.

Sam hadn’t presented yet, but with as tall as he was getting, I was pretty sure he would be Alpha like Dad and me, which sucked for him. In the movies they made it seem like finding your Omega was your own personal ‘Happily Ever After’.

If claiming an Omega and losing her meant I would become a mess like my father, then there was no way I was ever going to put my mark on anyone. It just wasn’t worth the trouble.

I had been on a date with Rhonda Hurley and stayed out past curfew. She was a hot little piece of Omega tail who was always up for a good time, and her parents were out for the night. She knew I was just looking to get laid, and she was okay with that.

If I was lucky, the old man would still at the bar and I could sneak in. But as I walked towards the house, I saw the Impala in the driveway and I cursed under my breath. When was I ever lucky?

I eased the front door open, and my father looked up from the TV, beer in hand. “You stink of Omega. Out fucking some slut?”

“I’m going to bed.” There was no point in lying. We’d had this conversation too many times before.

He looked at me sadly. “I used to be just like you. I never believed in true love, just wanted a warm pussy to pop my knot in. Then I saw your Mom. And she was it for me. Someday your gonna meet your Omega and she’s gonna knock you on your ass. I hope I’m there when it happens so I can laugh my ass off.”

“You’re gonna wake Sam,” I said through clenched teeth. I was so tired of this, and of him. He thought he knew me so well. “Go sleep it off,” I said before turning and heading up the stairs to my room.

******

I tried to rehearse in my head exactly what I wanted to say to my brother. There was so much riding on this conversation. I wanted to tell him about Y/N, of course. He would be surprised to hear that his commitment-phobic brother had found his Omega.

Sam had suspected there was more to the story with Y/N than I was letting on. After we ran into Y/N and that dickhead Pete at Harvelle’s, I was so distracted that I was barely paying attention to a word he was said. “Who is that girl really, Dean?” he finally demanded after I had completely stopped listening to him.

“She’s just a friend.” I snapped, my eyes searching for her over Sam’s head of their own volition.

“But……” he protested.

“Drop it, Sammy. I mean it.”

Something in my voice told him I wasn’t kidding around, so he did.

*****

I kind of fell into the whole Alpha4 thing by accident. Dad had just died, and it wasn’t until after that I’d found out about the second mortgage and the money he owed Bobby. Bobby was like family and had offered me a job at his garage. Sam had been accepted at Stanford, but even with the scholarship, there still wasn’t enough money. I took all the overtime Bobby would give me, working six days a week until I practically collapsed from exhaustion.

One evening, Bobby closed the shop early because Steve was getting married and we were all going out for beers to celebrate. The last thing I wanted to do after a long day was freaking socialize, but Steve was a good guy and I deserved a night out. When we got to the bar, I was surprised to see Benny, who used to work with us but had left a few months ago.

“Dean! Long time no see, brother! Sorry to hear about your Dad.” Benny said, shaking my hand as he sat down next to me at the bar.

“Thanks.”

‘’How have you been? Are you working at another shop?” I asked. Benny had been my closest friend at the shop. I always laughed a lot when he was around. Then one day, he just gave his two weeks notice, saying he’d found something else.

Benny looked around to see if anyone was listening, and leaned in. “I don’t fix cars anymore. I found something much better. Making more money than I ever have.” He grinned at me, showing me the Rolex watch he was wearing.

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Doing what?”

Benny proceeded to tell me how he got paid to help Omegas through their heats. My mouth dropped. “Your an Alpha for hire?”

“I get paid for doing something I am biologically programmed to do anyway. Man, let me tell you. There is nothing like an Omega in heat. Best sex ever.” He said with a smirk. “You know, Dean, they are looking for new people. I bet you’d be pretty popular.”

When I asked, “How much does it pay?” I knew I was already considering it. Benny leaned over and whispered into my ear. 

My mouth dropped open in shock. “Can you get me an interview?” I whispered quickly before I changed my mind. This may be just what I need to solve all my problems.

Benny waved the bartender over and ordered us both a shot. “My treat.” He said with a wink. He handed her a fifty and said, “keep ‘em comin’ sweetheart.” Grabbing a card from the same pocket, he slapped it on the bar in front of me. “Call her tomorrow, man! But tonight, we are celebrating.”

He handed me a shot, and I tucked the card into the pocket of my shirt. I raised my glass and clicked it against his. “Here’s to new beginnings!” I said over the noise of the crowd as we drained our shots.

PRESENT DAY

I was staring blindly out the window, drumming my fingers while absently downing my beer when I heard his voice. “It’s a little early for that, even for you.”

“Shut up, it’s never too early. Can I have another, and one for my friend here?”The server, a pretty little Omega looked between us and gave me a flirty wink. I didn’t even notice, I had way too much on my mind. But Sam certainly did.

“Dude, that Omega is totally into you,” Sam commented, while he ate his salad. His eyes were fixed appreciatively on her ample cleavage on display in her tight t-shirt. I had barely touched my burger while Sam seemed to be enjoying his usual bird food. We sat in near silence while we ate until I looked up and noticed him staring at me intently, eyes narrowed. “What?” I snapped impatiently.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind or am I supposed to guess?” Sam finally asked me with a dimpled smirk. “What is your deal, Dean?”

“Can’t I just have lunch with my brother?” I say casually. “Do I need to have a deal?”

Sam put his fork down and stretched his long legs out in front of him. “Dude, you haven’t even noticed our waitress has been making eyes at you the whole time. That’s not the Dean I know.”

I rubbed my hands over my face tiredly. “You’re right, Sammy. I didn’t notice. And there’s a reason for that. I’ve met someone, and she’s it for me.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute! Is it that Omega we ran into at Harvelle’s that night I was visiting you?”

I nodded without speaking. Sam was always so smart.

He grinned knowingly. “I could tell by the way that you looked at her there was no way in hell she was just your ‘friend’. You looked like you wanted to rip that guys head off.”

Just the memory of that night made my fists clench in anger. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“So how did you meet her?” Sam asked curiously.

I knew this would come up at some point. It was the moment of truth. I wasn’t going to lie to my brother anymore. It was time to come clean. I took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“For the past three years, I have been working at a company called Alpha4. Y/N started as a client of mine. It quickly became more. I crossed the line with her. “

Sam stared at me intently. “Alpha4? Isn’t that for Omegas when they are in heat?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’ve been having sex with Omegas in heat for money? I don’t understand, why would you do that?” Sam didn’t seem angry, just confused.

“Because I can’t make money like that working as a mechanic. Because I needed to make sure you could go to college. Because now I have enough money to buy my own garage.” I tried not to sound defensive.

“You told me Dad had money saved!” Sam said indignantly, pushing up abruptly in his seat.

“Yeah, well I lied! There was nothing left when Dad died. My friend Benny hooked me up at Alpha4, and the work was easy and I was able to get you set up in school, and I started saving money for a garage of my own. Everything was going my way for once.” Sam’s eyes were locked on me. I had his full attention.

“And your girlfriend is okay with you sleeping with other Omegas?” Sam asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes at him. “It doesn’t matter. I quit. I don’t want to be with anyone but her. I got what I needed from this job, but I’m done with it forever. I don’t regret what I’ve been able to do thanks to Alpha4. I never would have met Y/N if it wasn’t for that place.” I felt lighter as I talked with Sam. The truth really does set you free.

“Wow.” Sam as he brushed his hair back from his face. “So am I going to get to meet your Omega or what?”

I grinned at him. “She really wants to meet you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s only a damn date!” I keep telling myself in an effort to not break down completely from the stress of it all. The entire contents of my closet had puked their way onto my bed, and I couldn’t find anything. This was not going well, and I was getting frazzled.

When my cell rang I had to run in from the depths of my closet to answer it, and I sounded out of breath.”Hello?”

“Hey Y/N, it’s Terri. Are you okay? Why do you sound so out of breath?”

I grinned at the phone. It is so like my big sis to check up on me. “Dean’s taking me on our first date tonight, and I want it to be perfect.”

“Is he now?” Terri said in an amused voice. “Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free?”

“Shut it. As untraditional as this is, we are trying to make this work, so be supportive.”

“Have you picked out an outfit to wear?” She questioned.

I snorted at the pile of clothes spread all over my room and hung my head. “No….not really. Can you come help?”

“Now you’re speaking my language, girl! If I can help move this bizarre love train along the track, I’m on it. I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Ter. I knew I could count on you.”

Terri arrived and immediately set to work cleaning up the mess on my bed. “So show me what you have so far. This place is a mess. How can you still be as sloppy as you were when you were twelve?”

“I’m stressed, T. I hate every piece of clothing I own, and I don’t have the energy to go shopping. Dean said to wear something “nice”. What does that mean exactly?” My voice was edging higher with panic.

“Relax. Breathe. We got this. You want to look pretty but not like your trying to hard. So where are you going anyway?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t even know. He didn’t say.”

“I gotta admit, Y/N, as much as I was prepared to hate him just on principle, that boy is clearly crazy about you. Seal the deal now before he realizes just how high maintenance you are.” 

“Bitch,” I said half-heartedly, but I was smiling.

My sister laughed as she disappeared into my closet. Then I heard her rummaging around for a bit. “I found it!” She said a moment later.

Terri walked out with a blue silk shirt dress that I completely forgot I owned. “This will do nicely.” She commented.

I gave it an appraising glance. “Are you sure?”

Rolling her eyes, Terri handed me the dress. “Yes, I’m sure. The color is a good one for you, the silk makes it a little fancy, and most important, it opens in the front for easy access.”

“I think I bought matching shoes for this. Lemme look.” I marched into my closet and pulled a white shoebox from the top shelf. A cascade of boxes and purses came raining down on my head and I swore.

Handing the box to Terri, I sat down on my bed and rubbed the top of my head. “Just for the record, Dean and I don’t spend every minute having sex. We do talk.”

“Oh I’m sure you do,” she told me as she picked out my jewelry. “But when Dean sees you, he’s gonna be thinking with his downstairs Alpha brain. Less talk, more action.”

It was almost seven, and I waited anxiously for Dean’s arrival. Terri had left an hour ago, saying her work here was done and she expected some details later as payback.

As soon as I heard the knock, I was on my feet in an instant, practically running to the door. “You look……wow,” Dean exclaimed immediately as soon as he saw me. He looked gorgeous in a tan jacket and dark slacks, and when our eyes met, I felt the sizzle of his hot gaze down to my toes. “These are for you,” he said as he handed me a bouquet of wildflowers.

“They are beautiful.” I sniffed the delicate blooms appreciatively, “These are my favorite! How did you know?”

“They smelled like you.”

My cheeks colored at his comment. “Let me just put these in some water.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and I was suddenly worried that every conversation was now going to revolve around my health. I’d been down this road before.

“This is only our first date, big boy. I think the health questions come later,” I replied with a smirk.

“I’m being serious, Y/N,” Dean said quietly.

My smile faded, and I sighed deeply. “I’m okay at the moment. Whatever they gave me in the hospital seems to have stopped my heat for now. So how did things go with Sam?” I asked, eager to change the subject.

“Surprisingly good. He can’t wait to meet you.” Dean looked at his watch. “Hey, we need to go or we’re gonna miss our reservation.”

“We have reservations? You really brought your A game didn’t you?”

The cocky smile he gave me reminded me of the first night we’d met. “When it comes to you, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

The restaurant Dean picked was a little Italian place that smelled amazing. Within a few minutes, we were seated in a cozy alcove and the waiter had brought us both glasses of a heady red wine. I laughed out loud at something Dean said, the conversation flowing naturally and easy between us as we perused our menus.

I happened to glance up from my menu and I noticed Dean’s eyes on me. His expression was soft and warm. “What?” I asked with a smile.

“I’ve dreamed about doing this with you since I met you,” he told me, an adorably bashful grin on his face.

“This?” I questioned, mirroring his smile.

“Going on a date, doing normal couple stuff.” Dean paused, his eyes darkening, darting around the room before focusing on me. “I want everyone to know your mine.”

As I started into his handsome face, I could feel my heart beat a little faster. I licked my lips deliberately, eyes on him the whole time. “Buy me dinner first, Alpha, and I’ll show you later how much I’m yours.”

Dean groaned softly, reaching out to take my hand as he scolded me playfully. “You need to stop that, Omega, or we’ll never make it to dinner.”

“But I’m very hungry.” I knew I was pushing my luck, but I was in a teasing mood.

“So am I. And we’re eating,” he said firmly, squirming a bit in his seat - I couldn’t hide my grin at the effect I knew I was having on him but before I could take the game any further, the waiter returned to our table with a basket of complimentary bread and pulled out his notepad.

We gave our order and Dean quickly took the opportunity to change the subject, aiming for more traditional “first date” questions, keeping the topic away from the things we already knew about each other. It kept going throughout the meal and I was pleasantly surprised that he was such an interesting and intelligent man.

It dispelled any notion that he was just a dumb caveman Alpha with only one thing on his mind.

I sat back in the booth, dropping my fork onto my plate. “I can’t eat another bite. I’m stuffed.”

Dean chuckled, running a last crust of the bread around his plate, collecting his steak sauce. “So no dessert then?”

I shook my head with a fond smile, watching him pop the last morsel between his plump lips and it prompting an unbidden groan. “If I eat dessert you won’t be getting any tonight,” I warned.

“What about to go?” he suggested. “You really gotta try the fudge cake here.” Dropping his voice and leaning in, a lewd smile spread over his lips. “We could always eat it in bed later.”

The thought of Dean feeding me cake in bed was kind of a turn on, to be honest. but I knew we wouldn’t be eating in bed. But the thought of missing out on that fudge cake…

Two foil swans later, we were about to leave, just as another couple was being seated next to us. The woman stared at Dean, catching my attention with her intense look and I frowned, just as Dean noticed her and his face drained of color.

The woman said something to her companion and walked over to us. “Dean?” she purred, reaching out to touch his arm. He jerked it away as though her touch burned.

“Hey, Lisa,” he said in a tight voice.

“I was wondering what happened to you. They wouldn’t tell me anything when I called. Just that you left. I’ve missed you.” Dean looked so uncomfortable, like a trapped animal. I was confused for a moment. Who was she?

“Dean?” I asked tentatively. His eyes came up to meet mine, and they were filled with such pain. And then it hit me who she was. This woman…..this Lisa, was one of Dean’s Omega clients from Alpha4.

“He’s retired,” I snapped angrily. “Just leave us alone, please.”

“But I need….” she began to say in a desperate voice. Oh, I knew what she needed.

And just like that, our perfect first date was ruined as reality reared its ugly head. “Come, on. We’re leaving.”I told Dean as I turned my back on that Omega who could have been me and walked away head held high as the tears began to flow.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you okay to drive yourself home?” Terri asked me as we stood outside the hospital. “Do you want me to drive you?”

I shook my head. “I’m okay.”

“You’re going to tell Dean today, right?” Terri asked, giving me a hard look. “You understand how serious this is, don’t you?”

I rolled my eyes at my sister. I know she meant well, but sometimes she treated me like I was an idiot. “I get it, T. I will talk to Dean when he gets home. I heard what the doctor said, you know. But this is my life and my body. Everybody needs to remember that.”

Terri grabbed my arm. “This could kill you, Y/N. You are all the family I have left. Remember that.”

She pulled me in for a hug. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” I whispered softly. I walked away from Terri, hot angry tears making my vision blurry.

When I got home, Dean was still at work. I was worn out from my appointment, so I decided to just relax and watch TV to take my mind off everything until he got home. 

Placing my hand against my still-flat stomach, I marveled at the thought that Dean’s pup was in there. It wasn’t long before I dozed off, dreaming of a baby with brilliant green eyes.

“Y/N? Wake up, sweetheart.” Dean’s deep voice said softly in my ear.

“What time is it?” I asked sleepily.

“It’s after six. I thought you were going to call me right after your appointment. How did it go?” He looked stressed.

I sat up in bed, all traces of sleep gone. “About that. I need to tell you something.”

“Is everything okay?” He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Depends on how you look at it. I’m pregnant, Dean.” I said quietly.

He stared at me in complete shock for a moment, then a smile lit up his face. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. The doctor told me at my appointment. But here’s the thing….”

“What aren’t you telling me?” He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I sighed deeply. I didn’t want to do this. I didn’t want to shatter his heart like this. “The doctor says Turner-Singer patients shouldn’t get pregnant. He wants me to terminate the pregnancy.”

Dean looked confused for a moment. “Terminate it? Why?”

“He says the change in hormone levels could be dangerous for me. That it could kill me.” I saw the exact moment when his brain processed the information. His eyes grew sad, but his expression turned hard, and his grip on my hand tightened.

“Then we will terminate if that’s what the doctor says. We are not taking any chances, Y/N. I am not going to lose you.” Dean looked very determined, and I knew he meant business.

“I don’t care. I am not killing our baby. I don’t like this doctor anyway. He is a pompous jackass.” I gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do it.”

“Dammit, Omega! I want this pup as much as you! But it’s not worth your life!” He snapped, pulling away from me and standing up. “You have to do this, Y/N. Please.”

“No, I don’t. I want to get a second opinion. There has to be another option. Can we just talk to someone else?” I looked at Dean beseechingly. There had to be a way.

He left out a breath, and I knew I’d won. “Fine. Make an appointment with someone else. But I’m going with you this time. But if they say the same thing, then will you agree to terminate?”

I had to answer him honestly. “Probably not, Dean.”

My answer sent him over the edge. He stomped from the room, cursing under his breath. When I came into the living room, he was putting on his coat. “Where are you going?” I asked.

“I need to think. I’ll be back.” He left without kissing me goodbye.

Instead of letting myself fall apart, I opened up my laptop and began to do some research. I was already seeing the top Turner-Singer specialist in the state. I began looking for other specialists who seemed experienced

I came up with two that looked promising. I decided to call them first thing in the morning. I hadn’t heard from Dean, but I decided to give him some space. He needed time to process too.

I woke the next morning to the familiar warmth of Dean’s arms around me. He must have come back after I had gone to bed. I wasn’t sure how things would be between us after last night. 

I wanted to just snuggle with him forever and pretend everything was fine, but my bladder wasn’t cooperating. I wriggled out of his arms and headed for the bathroom. When I came out, the bed was empty. 

I headed into the kitchen in search of him. As soon as I got there, the smell of coffee brewing hit me, and I immediately began to gag. I barely made it to the kitchen sink before I threw up violently.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Dean asked, rushing to my side.

“I think so. Can you turn the coffee off, please? The smell…..” I groaned loudly as another wave of nausea hit. “Can I have a glass of water?” Dean handed me the water and I sipped it gratefully.

“What can I do?” He asked gently.

“Nothing. I think I’m done. I think it’s maybe morning sickness? I’m not sure. Aren’t you going to the garage today?”

“No. I wanted to spend the day with you. Maybe help you research other doctors? I’m sorry I walked out on you last night. It was a dick move, but I needed some time alone to think.” I could tell that he felt bad about it.

“It’s okay, really. It was a lot to process. I actually did some research after you left. I found two doctors who may fit the bill. I am going to call them today.” I wasn’t going to hold it against him.

“What time do they open?”

I looked at the clock. “They should be open already.”

“So what are you waiting for?” He demanded, handing me my phone.

“Yes Sir,” I said sharply, giving him a little salute. “On it!” He rolled his eyes.

I called the first office on the list and started to explain my situation. When I got to the part about me being pregnant, the receptionist stopped me. “Will you hold for a moment?” After a bit, she returned to the line. “I’m very sorry, but Dr. Whitman can’t see you if you are pregnant.”

“Thank you for checking,” I replied. “That one is out,” I told Dean.

I called the next office. I decided to try a different approach. When someone answered, I told them I had Turner-Singer, and that I was pregnant, and I didn’t want to terminate, and I was looking to change doctors. Again, I was asked to hold. I was on hold for longer this time.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Dr. McManus was with a patient. She said she would see you. We had a cancellation at 2pm today. Are you available then?”

“Let me check.” I turned to Dean. “They can see us at 2 today.”

“Take it.”

“That would be perfect,” I told her. She asked for my personal and insurance information, and the name of my previous doctor. I heard the click of computer keys as she typed everything in. “Okay, you are all set. We will see you at 2pm today. You can expect to be here for at least an hour.”

I hung up the phone, smiling, and reached out to hug Dean. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

“For being willing to explore other options.”

His fingers pressed into my jaw as he tilted my face up so he could look into my eyes. “This is our pup, Omega. I want to explore EVERY option there is.”

Dean fidgeted nervously in the waiting room while I filled out an ocean of paperwork. I gave him a pointed look. “Sorry, I hate doctors.”

A woman in scrubs came out to the waiting room and called my name. She took me into an exam room, got my vital signs, and drew some blood. She handed me a gown and told me to remove my clothes and put the gown on.

“Opening in the front or back?” I asked out of habit.

“Back.” She said with a smile.

“Do you want me to leave?” Dean asked.

“Really, Alpha? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” I told him with a smirk.

He shook his head. “No way. I don’t want to think about that here.”

I started removing my clothes and changing into the gown. “Prude.”

“Shut up.”

When I was finished, I sat on the bed and we waited. After a bit, there was a knock at the door, and an older blond woman entered the room. As soon as she entered, I caught a whiff of her. Omega. She held out her hand to me.

“Hello, Y/N. I am Donna McManus. It’s nice to meet you. And this is?” She asked, turning to Dean.

“My Alpha, Dean Winchester,” I replied. She shook Dean’s hand before sitting down on the stool in front of me.

“I spoke to Dr. Kincade. I think I have a pretty good grasp of your situation. Why don’t you tell me why you are here?”

I took a deep breath. “I have Turner-Singer. And I am pregnant. Dr. Kinkade told me I have to terminate my pregnancy immediately. He may be the foremost expert in the state on Turner-Singer, but he is also an arrogant ass. I want this baby. I am not terminating. It was time for a new doctor. So here I am.”

“Okay. So here is my two cents. I don’t think you necessarily need to terminate. It’s not going to be easy, it’s definitely going to be a high-risk pregnancy, but I have had other Turner-Singer patients have pups.” She began writing some notes as she talked.

Dean spoke up. “How many pregnant patients have you had?”

“Since I’ve been in practice? Six.” She answered immediately, so I knew she’d come prepared.

“And how many of those have delivered healthy babies?” Dean questioned.

“Three.” She looked at me when she said this.

“And the other three patients?” I asked cautiously, already fearing the answer.

“They didn’t make it.” She said softly, looking at her hands.


	11. FINALE and EPILOGUE

7 months later

“I miss coffee so much,” I said morosely as I watched Terri lift the steaming mug to her lips.

“Want a sip?” She asked, holding the cup out to me. I was tempted but shook my head no.

“I can’t. Caffeine’s bad for the baby, and my stomach has been weird the past few days.” I told my sister as I sipped my decaf peppermint tea.

“How do you feel otherwise?” Terri asked, eyeing me critically. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’ve officially developed cankles, Sis.”

“I know! I am so puffy my fingers look like sausages. If I keep this up, Dean can just roll me to the hospital when it’s time to have the baby!” I said with a grimace.

“So has Dean calmed down any? You are at the doctor’s every other minute. Is he still not letting you do anything?”

“He’s finally settled down, thank god! He was driving me crazy! But the shop has been insane this week, and he has three guys out with the flu, so he’s had to put in a ton of extra hours.”

I loved my mate, but ever since we had decided to go ahead with this pregnancy, he was hovering like a mother hen. Dean was resistant at first, his fear of losing me making the option of terminating the pregnancy seem like a safer bet. But from the moment I knew I was pregnant, I knew I was having this baby.

There were many times we fought, and we each were determined to have the other see our point of view. I couldn’t explain to him adequately how I knew everything was going to be okay, I just did.

After weeks of him not letting me lift anything heavier than a coffee cup, I finally lost it and went nuclear on him when he grabbed a basket of laundry out of my arms and we had an impromptu tugging match for it.

“Gimme it NOW, Omega!” He snapped in that authoritative voice of his.

I pulled harder. “No, You gimme. I’m pregnant, Dean, not disabled! You have to give me some breathing room before I strangle you in your sleep!”

Terri giggled at the image of me and Dean playing tug-of-war over a basket of laundry. “He’s gonna be a great daddy once he settles down.”

“And treats me like the queen I am, you mean?” I said with a snort.

Terri rolled her eyes. “He’s just scared, Y/N. He loves you so much. The thought of losing you or the baby, I know it keeps him up at night.”

“I know it does. But aside from being dead tired, and swollen as a beach ball, I am fine. Everyone just needs to relax.” I told my sister firmly.

“Terri says you are gonna be a great daddy,” I told Dean as I ran my fingers through his hair while we snuggled on the couch.

 

“Keep doing that,” Dean whispered, almost purring in contentment. I suddenly grunted in pain, and Dean immediately went into high alert. “Y/N? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Talk to me!”

“I’m fine. My stomach has been hurting lately. I mentioned it to the doctor, and she said it’s just that the baby is running out of room in there. Everything looked okay last time. My blood pressure was a little high, but she’s going to recheck it Wednesday.” I rubbed my belly to try to ease the pain.

Dean eyes me suspiciously. “Is there anything I can do?”

I shook my head. “I just can’t seem to get comfortable. I have a headache, and I’m all achy, so I think I’ll just go to bed.” I leaned over and kiss Dean goodnight. I can tell by his frown that he’s not entirely convinced, but he let me go.

I woke up during the night to throw up, and Dean was ready to drive me to the ER then and there.

“I don’t need to go to the hospital!” I snapped, wiping my mouth. “I think I have the flu, you probably brought the germs home from the shop.”

Dean held my hair back as I threw up again. “Sorry, baby. I’ve been practically bathing in Purell the past week. The last thing I wanted is for you to get sick. But half the shop has it. I can’t believe I haven’t gotten it yet.”

I sat up and leaned my back against the bathroom wall, cradling my stomach. “I guess I got it instead of you. Can you get me some water, please?”

He came back with a glass of water and helped me to my feet. “I think we should still give the doctor a call in the morning if you aren’t any better,” he insisted.

I fell back asleep, and the next morning I still felt crappy. My head still hurt, but I wasn’t throwing up anymore. I was sure it was the flu. I was seeing the doctor the next day, but I decided to give Dr. Sterns, my OB, a call anyway. I was waiting for a callback from the nurse, and my headache was getting progressively worse.

When they finally called back, Dean answered and told them what was going on, and how he was pretty sure I had the flu. While he was on the phone, I threw up again.

“Okay, thanks. See you in a bit.” Dean said to the person on the phone.

“Okay, Y/N. Let’s get you cleaned up. The doctor wants to see you today. They said you can get dehydrated very quickly, so they want to take a look. Can you walk?” He asked gently.

I nodded. “Can you just get me a clean shirt? I think this one has barf on it. And my shoes?”

He was back in record time with a clean shirt and shoes. I quickly slipped on my new shirt, and since I hadn’t seen my feet in forever, Dean had to put my shoes on for me. “I can’t get them on, Y/N. Your feet are too swollen.”

I sighed in frustration. “I think I have some flip-flops in the closet. Just grab them. Or I will go in socks. I don’t care right now, honestly.”

We had to pull over once on the way for me to throw up, and my head felt like it was about to split open. When we arrived at the doctor’s office, they took one look at me and had Dean bring me right back to one of the exam rooms.

They wanted a urine sample, and I managed a little bit, but not very much. The nurse came in to take my blood pressure, and after she was done, she readjusted the cuff and did it again. 

“I’ll be right back.” She said quickly, disappearing out the door.

“Dean….trashcan….” was all I managed before I threw up again. Luckily for me, my Alpha has quick reflexes, and he got me the can in time.

The nurse came back in with the doctor in tow. She did none of her usual chitchat, she immediately took my blood pressure. Taking the stethoscope out of her ears, she finally spoke. “Do you have a headache, Y/N?”

“I’ve had one for the last two days. I feel like my head is going to explode. Why what is going on?”

She reached down and squeezed my ankle and then my foot, without speaking. “Your blood pressure is 186/100. Your urine is full of protein. I’m admitting you. You are having this baby today!”

Dean’s face turned white as a sheet. “So it’s not the flu? Is this because of the Turner-Singer?”

“I don’t know, and we don’t have time to find out.”

The next few hours passed in a blur of fear and pain and doctors running in and out of my room in a steady stream. My liver was shutting down, and my blood pressure was so high they were afraid I was going to have a stroke, so natural childbirth was out, and they started prepping me for an emergency C-section. Terri had arrived and was as quiet as I had ever seen her. She had gotten a hold of Sam, and he was on his way.

“Love you, Alpha,” I whispered, right before they came for me.

“I love you too, Omega.” He answered, and I saw him wipe a tear from his eye. Then they whisked me away, and we entered the cold operating room. My condition was so bad at this point that when they put me on the table, the anesthesiologist wouldn’t put me under until the doctor was ready to make the first cut.

“It’s a boy!” Someone said, and just as quickly another voice burst in “I can’t stop the bleeding! She’s hemorrhaging!

Dean was standing outside the door of the NICU trying to work up the courage to go inside and see his son. He’d been standing there for a while, but he just couldn’t seem to get his legs to move. One of the doctors who was in the operating room had just been examining the baby, and saw him through the door and came out.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Winchester?” She asked politely.

“I know I should go see him, it’s just……” Dean told her, not finishing his sentence.

The doctor laid her hand on his shoulder. “It’s Dean, right?” He nodded. “Dean, your son is a fine, healthy boy. He’s just a bit small. You need to go be with your Omega now. She may not make it through the night.”

Dean turned and without another word took off running toward the OB floor.

EPILOGUE

I almost died giving birth to our Matthew, our little miracle. It turns out I had developed something called HELPP Syndrome. It’s a very rare complication of pregnancy where your blood doesn’t clot (Hemolysis), liver enzymes are ELevated, and Low Platelets. High blood pressure is also a symptom.

They don’t know if it was because of the Turner-Singer, but I was strongly advised against having any more children, so I took the hint and got my tubes tied.

Dean and I may have met in a very unconventional way, but in a lot of ways, he is very old-fashioned. He got down on one knee to ask me to marry him and insisted on a traditional wedding, and since my Dad is gone, my two-year-old son walked me down the aisle, and Terri was my Maid of Honor. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

So now we lead a pretty domestic life. We have a house, a kid, and a dog, and bills to pay, just like everyone else. But every time my heat hits, I ship my son off to my sisters and I wait for my Alpha to come through the door, just like he did that first time.

And then he enters, his green eyes already burning for me, and pulls me into his arms. “Damn you smell good.” He growls as his lips meet mine.

We’ve been through a lot, Dean and I, but I know I can count on him to be there, whatever it takes.

THE END


End file.
